


The Lucky Succubus

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [92]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, succubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa Stark feeds on emotions. The stronger the better, but when she almost kills her human boyfriend Jon Snow, she locks herself up in the bathroom. And it's only after half an hour of talking and screaming that she finally answers his pleas.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: JonsaValentine2020





	The Lucky Succubus

“Sansa…” Jon knocked on the bathroom door. His throat felt dry from screaming and his voice sounded hoarse and weak. “Come on. It’s not that bad.”

She didn’t answer. Of course she didn’t. She hadn’t been answering him for over half an hour now.

And yet he kept on hoping that if he would keep on telling her it was okay, that he wasn’t hurt, that she hadn’t done anything wrong, that maybe she would change her mind and would come out of hiding.

“San…” Jon fell down on the floor and he let his back rest again the locked door. “I love you, okay?” He sighed. “And if you don’t want to try this again, that’s fine with me. I will still love you.”

“You don’t!”

Jon rolled his eyes, but a smile spread across his face.

At least she was talking again. Sort of.

“How do you know? You don’t know what I feel. Do you trust me?’ Jon spoke softer now and he folded his hands in his lap. “Because I trust you, you know.”

“You shouldn’t…” She sniffed. “As I am a monster I can’t be trusted by default.” She paused. “I could have killed you, Jon.”

Jon shrugged. “You stopped, didn’t you? You noticed that you were almost killing me and then you stopped.”

“But what if one day I can’t stop?” Sansa raised her voice and Jon almost jumped up when her fist hit the wooden door. “I know that you trust and love me, but we don’t know if I will always be able to stop when I lose control. I can’t live with myself if I will ever end up killing you, Jon.”

Jon swallowed. “And that’s why I know you won’t kill me.” His heart hammered in his chest, but he kept his voice steady. “You won’t be able to live with yourself if you do. We’re all programmed to do what’s best for us. You will never kill me.”

He quickly stood up when the door slightly opened.

“Do you want to hear everything that’s wrong with this logic, Jon Snow?” Sansa’s eyes were red and swollen and her hair was a giant mess. The dress she had quickly pulled over her head was wrinkled and dirty, which was not like her at all. “If we are all programmed to save our own lives at any costs, your programmer must have made some vital mistakes in the process.”

Jon shook his head and he reached out his hands, but Sansa quickly hid hers behind her back. “I know you won’t kill me. If I would doubt it even a little I would run for my life. I don’t doubt it. I don’t doubt you. You will never kill me.”

Sansa bent her head and salted tears rolled down her cheeks. “I don’t deserve you, Jon Snow.”

“Of course you do!” Jon grinned. “Why wouldn’t you? You’re smart and intelligent. You try to see the bigger picture and not only do things because they’re good for you. You’re hiding so many things to make others feel better. I mean, that’s not really a good thing. It’s a noble thing though.” He stepped towards her and he touched her elbow.

Reluctantly she gave him her hand and he rubbed her knuckles as gently as possible.

“What you are doesn’t determine what you deserve.” He pulled her towards him until their chests touched.

Her skin was warm and he felt how she already leaned in to skim all those emotions hanging around him. It was an instinct she couldn’t fight and he didn’t care. She was not harming him. He didn’t even notice and if this was all she needed from him, he was happy to give it freely and willingly. She just refused to see it that way.

“Who you are determines what you deserve. And you deserve me. Okay?” Jon pressed his forehead to hers, but the moment he leaned in to kiss her slightly parted lips she turned away.

She sighed. “I almost lost control.”

“Of course you did.” Jon grinned. “My tongue and fingers were doing an excellent job, if I may say so myself.”

Sansa snorted. “Jon! I’m trying to have a very serious conversation with you! You can’t turn this into a joke! I could have absorbed all of your emotions and life energy right there and then and if I had done so there would have been absolutely nothing left of you!”

“You quit. You snapped out of it and ran away.” Jon grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “Look, I get it. You’re afraid. We just won’t try it again anytime soon, okay? If that’s what you want, I’m fine with that. If you wanna cuddle and kiss for the rest of our lives I’d still be fine with it.”

“You wouldn’t! You’re a guy!” Sansa smiled however and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her embrace was weak, a lot weaker than he was used to, but it felt nice to at least be allowed to hold her again. Especially after speaking to a closed door for half an hour without a response.

Jon rolled his eyes. “And just because I’m a guy I can’t live without sex?” He raised his eyebrows and then he leaned towards her, his lips almost touching her ear. “And isn’t this just about you losing control? I mean, plenty of options where you won’t lose yourself, right?”

“Jon!” Sansa pushed him away, but he quickly grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back. “Having serious conversations about personal topics is a very important part of a functional relationship. You are not taking this seriously at all.”

Jon shook his head. “I know it’s all a very big deal in your head. I know you’re afraid. I get it. I do. But, you’re overthinking this. We will find a way to make everything work. It will take some trial and error, but it will work.” He grinned. “Apart from that you need to eat properly and I don’t like it if you feed on someone else like that.”

A sigh escaped her beautiful red lips and then she pecked his cheek. “Sometimes you are absolutely insufferable and the most horrible boyfriend I have ever had.”

“Considering the previous two guys you’ve dated, I doubt that.” Jon pressed the palms of his hands to her glowing cheeks. “You should have killed them.”

Her cheeks blushed a beautiful shade of pink and Jon felt his entire body reacting. “I should have, but they never even attempted to make me lose control. Apart from that, anger and villainous thoughts don’t taste as good as love and tenderness.”

“And I only feel more happy if I can make you happy, you realize that, right?” Jon once more pressed his forehead to hers and then he leaned in to kiss her. “My beautiful, lovely, little succubus.”

“I’m taller than you.” She pressed her lips to his eagerly. “And I’m quite full now. No need for me to make you happier than you already are.” She pushed him away and walked towards the living room. “I’ve heard they added a new exciting series to Netflix, are you coming to watch it with me?”

Jon smiled and shook his head while he followed her to the comfortable couch in front of the television.

She clearly wasn’t full at all, but that wasn’t his call to make. If she didn’t wanna have sex for a while, he’d wait patiently until she was ready to try again. And although she wouldn’t admit it, sooner or later she would be. Because deep down that was what she truly wanted and craved.

Until then, he would happily watch countless of movies and series with her so she could feed on the emotions they provoked.


End file.
